Shattered Hearts
by purplefirestarter
Summary: Sequel to A Little's Enough. Dosakusa and Aitou go to see Naraku in hopes of defeating Inuyasha. But what happens when things change and love pushes its way into their hearts? Will tragedy befall them when they run into Inuyasha again?
1. Chapter 1

The moment you all have been waiting for! The sequel to _A Little's Enough_! This story is co-written by the lovely **Maiden of the Heavens** who was the one to suggest the story. It revolves mostly around Dosakusa and Aitou and MOTH's own character, Nicada (see _Into the Darkness_ and _Daughter of the Crimson Moon_). Inuyasha _will _make an apperance so don't be quick to jump to conclusions, please.

I do not own the Inuyasha series, of course. _But_ Dosakusa and Aitou belong to me and Nicada belongs to MOTH. Any reproduction of such characters is forbidden without the expressed consent of us!!!

Anyway, hope you all enjoy the story!!!

love,** purplefirestarter** and **Maiden of the Heavens**

* * *

"Nee-chan…" the boy grumbled as he tagged behind his sister. The girl walked slightly ahead of him, her long ebony hair trailing far behind her. 

"What, Aitou?" she asked, not turning to face him.

"I don't like this aura…why in all the seven hells are we here?" he grumbled angrily.

She smiled wickedly. "Oh onii-chan, if only you knew of the power this demon has…the power that he could give us! We _have_ to go and see him!"

Dosakusa almost ran through the entrance to the castle, picking up her silver kimono to get a faster pace. Aitou was close behind her, surveying the place around him with a dark, cautious look on his face.

"What did you say this demon's name was?" he asked in a defeated tone as Dosakusa widened the gap between them.

"Naraku," she said flatly.

When Dosakusa reached the door that led them into the main castle, she turned and waited for her twin to catch up. "Hurry up Aitou-kun! We must speak to him quickly!"

Aitou mumbled something unintelligibly and flashed a cold stare at his sister. She was always ordering him around and he wanted nothing more than to smack her pretty little face.

Once Aitou had caught up, Dosakusa hurried through the doors and into the building. Her eyes flashed brightly in the dark as they scanned the area around her. Aitou was right… this aura, it sent shivers up her spine. But she choked back her fear and whipped her bangs out of her face.

There! She spotted the door, the screen, which Naraku hid behind. She was so close, she could smell his miasma, feel it soaking through her skin with each step she took. Of course it did not affect her or her brother. They were immortal; not one thing could kill them.

"You are late," a cool, deep voice said behind the screen.

Dosakusa slid the screen aside and stood in its wake, staring into the blood red eyes of the demon she had sought out. Aitou was right on her heels, looking over her head.

The demon was sitting in the corner of the room, one hand up on his knee as he gazed at them lazily. His hair was long and black but it wasn't his appearance that startled Aitou, it was the power that radiated off of him. It was unlike anything that he had ever seen. It frightened him.

"Naraku," Dosakusa greeted, bowing slightly.

"Dosakusa," he said politely. "Aitou." He nodded at the boy behind her. He just smiled and bowed respectfully.

"There is no need for fear," he assured Aitou. "I won't harm you…" His eyes settled on Dosakusa and beckoned her closer. As she walked in, she felt the power sink into her pores, it was as though his strength was already coursing through her.

Aitou slid the screen shut and stood off to the side. He didn't like this one bit. He didn't trust this Naraku. And yet, why did Dosakusa walk to him like that? It was almost as if she were in a trance.

"Now tell me," Naraku said, amusement was buried behind his red eyes. "Why do you wish to make a deal with me?"

Dosakusa knelt before him, bowing her head so her long hair draped the floor. Aitou did not move. "We need your power. We are not strong enough to defeat those who challenge us."

"Now who in the world would challenge two small children?" he laughed, his eyes darting from brother to sister.

Dosakusa's head snapped up. Her eyes were menacing. "Inuyasha."

Now Naraku was interested. "That half-demon? I don't see what you and that worthless half-breed have against each other…"

"Kagome...We attacked Kagome."

"Ah, that would in fact, do it," he joked darkly. "You wish to kill them, I presume?"

"Of course!" Dosakusa shrieked, her eyes flashing red. "Do you honestly think I would just let them get _away_ with it! They nearly managed to kill Aitou-kun!"

Aitou coughed and hung his head in shame. It was true. Inuyasha's damn sword had nearly done him in. If it weren't for Dosakusa, he'd be rotting away in hell.

"For your brother's sake then, you wish to serve me?"

"_Serve_ you?" Dosakusa scoffed. "We wish to do no such thing!"

"I do not feel that children such as yourselves can possibly outdo myself. I find that you will have to prove yourselves worthy."

Dosakusa put her palms on the floor and glared at the demon. "Don't you insult us! You have no _place_ saying that we will be your _servants_. We wish to access your power, not tend to your every whim!"

Naraku laughed. "Then by all means, Dosakusa-chan, show me your power."

Aitou flinched when his sister laughed wickedly. It sent shivers up his spine.

"Just wait until you fall asleep, Naraku."

* * *

The end of chapter one! yay! feel free to review and express your opinons. they are always welcome! 


	2. Chapter 2

Here's chapter 2. It's short, but there wasn't much that MOTH and I could come up with for this part.

Don't own Inuyasha but Aitou and Dosa-chan belong to me and Nicada belongs to **Maiden of the Heavens**.

Enjoy those of you who have read the story:)

* * *

She watched carefully from the paper-screen door, her golden-ember eyes going between her master and the demon twins. The evil radiating off of them sent chills down her spine, her spiritual energy surging from her like an unstoppable wildfire. If protecting the master she loved meant ripping the demon twins to pieces with her spiritual powers then so be it, they would not harm Naraku.

"He'll be fine. lower that damn holy power of yours already." Kagura commanded sitting next to the three-quarter female dog demon.

Nicada-Yamie lowered it and pulled some of her raven-black hair away from her face, her doggy-ears twitching every so often. She looked over as Kanna sat down next to her on the other side.

"I don't know about you two, but those twins are giving me the creeps." Kagura said, opening and closing her fan in a fidgety manner.

The other two female demons nodded in agreement, Nicada flinched a little when she heard the girl demon laugh. They were only children, but why in the seven hells was she frightened of them?

* * *

We'd love some more reviews since right now we have two. We don't know what you're thinking of the story unless you do indeed review, plz!

I'll have chapter 3 up faster next time, promise!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3! Told you I'd update quicker this time!!! It's hard with school to get all of this up and running!

I don't own Inuyasha as we all know by now. And of course, I own Dosakusa and Aitou and **Maiden of the Heavens** owns Nicada-Yamie.

* * *

Naraku laughed along with Dosakusa. "Do you honestly believe that I am foolish enough to fall for such tricks?"

The child approached him gracefully, her feet brushing lightly against the floor. Nicada watched from behind the screen and shudder involuntarily. How could someone so little be so frightening?

"Trust me Naraku, we had Inuyasha on his knees in pure pain. I wouldn't think twice about inducing that kind of horror on someone like you…"

His face went serious and he glared at her. "Don't compare yourself to me, child. I can easily defeat you and you would never know what happened."

The girl squealed with delight and flipped her long hair out of her face. Aitou had an idea of what was going to happen next. Dosakusa reached out to Naraku's face, her tiny hands brushing along his cheekbones. Nicada's energy flared up and her golden-ember eyes flashed with something dangerous. Kagura glanced at the three quarter female dog demon and took a step to the side.

"Sleep Naraku," Dosakusa murmured gently, her voice sweet and angelic. Her hands were kind and soft against his face, trying to lure him into sleep.

Naraku grimaced and his hand suddenly shot up to her neck, closing his fingers around her pale, thin throat. Atiou's eyes shot wide open and he made to take a step toward his sister but Naraku glared viciously at him. He remained where he stood.

"You think you stupid little schemes will work on me?" His hand tightened and Dosakusa winced. Her hands were on either side of her body, hanging limp and doll-like. "I told you not to mess with me, girl."

Suddenly, everyone in the area watched as the demon child smiled despite the lack of oxygen. Naraku raised an eyebrow and cocked his head. "What in the seven hells could be so funny?"

"This," Dosakusa whispered before she turned into nothing but a flash of purple light and disappeared. Nicada almost didn't hold back her gasp of surprise when the light shot through the air, barely missing Naraku.

"So..." Naraku said thoughtfully. "You can turn into light? How interesting...this is how you enter people, no doubt. But of course, like I said, I will not be fooled by such immature techniques."

His hand shot out of the air and wrapped around something. Suddenly, the hem of Dosakusa's kimono appeared, attached to the rest of her. Her eyes were no longer purple but red and her teeth were beared at the demon. She was desperately trying to reach him, hissing and snarling.

Kagura's hand closed tightly around her fan and her pink eyes narrowed. This child was so evil, it even put her on edge. Something inside of her was saying that Naraku was pushing his luck with this girl. The boy...the boy was just staring at his sister, clearly in shock at what she was doing.

"Nee-chan, please," he whispered. "Let's not do this now."

The girl stopped and glared at him, her eyes still red and wild. "Why not, Aitou? Why not now?" 

"We need him," he said calmly. "And soon, he may even need us. I can sense a lot of secrets here, a lot of others who are being kept. We can't cause problems so early into the mission. Remember Inuyasha?"

Dosakusa stared at her brother for a few long seconds before she began to calm down. Her eyes faded back to lavender and her face returned to its normal, beautiful self. Naraku set her on her feet with a look of disgust on his face and turned to another screen. Nicada knew instantly that he was aware of their presence.

"I wouldn't think of trying that again, Dosakusa," Naraku grumbled, not looking at her still. His eyes were fixed on the screen.

Dosakusa brushed off her kimono and snorted. "Like you can stop me from doing what I want. If I really wanted to, I could have killed you so easily, Naraku. I could right now if you'd like..." 

"NO!"

Something in Nicada snapped at the child's words. Without much thought, she pushed back the screen and stood in the doorway, looking fiercely upon the twins.

"You will not harm, Naraku-sama!" she snarled visciously rushing over to her Lord's side. "Naraku-sama are you alright?" he voice was clear with worry as she glared at the demon twins. Her black velvet puppy ears twitched at the top of her head, showing clearly enough that she was not a youkai. Nicada wrapped her arms around Naraku's own and laid her head against his arm.

Dosakusa and Aitou stared at the dog demon, their heads both cocked to different sides. Standing beside one another like that, they really did look identical. "Who the hell are you?" Dosakusa asked.

Aitou merely stared at the girl, feeling her spiritual energy from where he stood, soaking it in. It was part of his power to absorb the energy of those around him, therefore getting a feel of how much of a threat they posed. This girl posed a much greater one than she let on.

He touched the hem of his sister's kimono. "Dosakusa-chan..." he whispered.

She looked up at him. "What, Aitou-kun?"

He shook his head. "Don't start anything with the dog," he ordered. "I don't know if we could take her."

"What are you talking about? We almost defeated Inuyasha! We almost killed them all!"

"I know," he said flatly, "but this girl, she has demonic and spiritual powers."

"Both, eh?" Dosakusa looked over at Nicada, who was gripping her lord fiercefully. "What can you see about her, Atitou-kun?"

Atiou shook his head. "Not too much, to be honest. I am sorry. It's difficult to get past her spiritual powers."

"Dammit," the girl swore, hiding her face behind her hair and glaring at Nicada. Their eyes locked. Across the room, both sets of eyes flashed red and lethal, a strange and powerful air overtaking the room and sending shivers up everyone's spines.

"That's enough," Naraku ordered sternly. "Dosakusa, will you please control that damn temper of yours. It's quite annoying, actually." He then looked up at Nicada. "Nicada, I am all right. I wouldn't be so weak as to let these children defeat me." 

"Nicada, huh?" Dosakusa hissed. "That's your name?" Nicada shot her a look and her velvet puppy ears flicked back. "You don't seem like that much of a threat."

"I could tear both your bodies to shreds if I wanted too." she snarled baring fangs. she even went to such lenghts as to grip her blade's hilt. Her master shook his head at her.

"No, Yamie." he said sternly and gently released the grip one of her arms still had on his own. The dog demon female released the grip on the hilt of her sword and lowered her head, kneeling beside Naraku instead and taking the postion that a servent should. Silent until spoken too and taking orders without question.

Dosakusa gave Nicada one last look before locking her eyes back with Naraku's. "Fine," she huffed, flipping her glossy hair, "my brother and I will serve you."

"What? Dosakusa-chan..." Aitou began to protest. He didn't like being in this castle at all. It made the hair stand up on the back of his neck.

She shot her brother a deadly glance. "You are forgeting who kept you alive, onii-chan," she said darkly, curling her lip. "You will do as I say."

Aitou shot her an equally dark look and his eyes flashed red for a moment. Naraku almost smiled. He was finally starting to see the evil side of the boy. When he was angry, he looked just as threatening as his twin did.

Something in his glare made Dosakusa submit and look away. Despite the brash temper that she held, when Aitou was absolutely lethal when he was pissed off. She didn't want him to turn on her too.

"Please, Aitou-kun, let's just stay here for a little," she finally said, her voice softer.

Aitou's anger soothed out and he nodded once. "Just for a little..." He shot Naraku a nervous look. "I don't trust him very much."

Naraku laughed. "I can asure you, the feeling is mutal. So, what do you think should be your first order of business as my servants?"

Dosakusa and Aitou both made similar snorting noises. Nicada grimaced at how dishonorable they were being to their new lord. It was dispicable.

"Why don't I show you your new lodgings?" Naraku asked pleasantly. "Yamie will show you to your room, won't you?" he said, looking down at the female dog demon.

Nicada sighed but nodded. "Yes, Naraku-sama."

"Good. Be off." He waved them away.

"Great," Dosakusa hissed as Nicada stood up, "we have that thing taking us to our room..."

The three-quarter female dog demon looked back at him from over her shoulder, "I heard that." she growled before heading down the hallway, candles were lit on the hallway walls in order to illumate the darkned corridors, as shadows danced along the walls. Nicada stopped in front a door that was next to Kagura's room and horizantal to her own. She slid the door open, the room farely large, big enoug for two futons and two seperate closet.

"Here's your room." she said before leaving them to join Naraku's two incarnations farther down the hallway."

"You think I should of warned them about the beatings?" she asked the Wind Witch.

Kagura shook her head, "They can find out for themselves."

Nicada nodded and headed outside to the courtyard with the two sisters.

"Well," Dosakusa said, looking around the spacious room. "Welcome home."

Aitou merely rolled his eyes and leaned against the back wall, looking out the only window in the room. The sky was a violet color, causing silver shadows to appear on the clouds. Only a few black birds flew silently over the castle.

"Don't tell me you're still mad!" his sister cried, annoyed.

"I'm not mad," he said simply. "I just don't trust this Naraku of yours. What makes him so formidable?"

"I've heard many stories of him. It's true that he possess most of the Shikon no Tama."

Aitou quickly switched his gaze over to her at the mention of the jewel. "The Shikon no Tama?" 

"Of course. We didn't sense its power because his aura was masking it. But it's here and I want it."

He smirked and looked over at the door. He didn't sense anyone close by listening to them. "Is that why you dragged me here?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course! Do you honestly think that I want that half demon training me? He's no better than Inuyasha."

"Half demon?" Aitou asked himself, grimacing. "Half demon or not, he seems to be much more powerful than Inuyasha and his little gang was."

"True, but that dog demon of his...I don't like her."

Aitou laughed. "I think we all saw that one. You two looked ready to kill each other. I've never, ever seen such hatred in your eyes before." 

"I don't like that aura she gives off. It's too powerful for a demon like her. Did you see that? She's not even a full demon, merely three quarters." 

"More demon than Naraku," Aitou replied. "And I don't trust her much either, that doesn't mean that we have go attack her. She may be of use yet."

"Yeah, how? By irritating me to death?"

"We can't die, nee-chan. But no. Perhaps if we play our cards right, we may be able get her to help us steal the Shikon no Tama. Of course, there is that tiny little detail that she is in love with Naraku..."

"Yuck," Dosakusa mumbled, sprawiling acorss the futon set up for her. Her hair lay like a fan around her head. "I don't see the attraction. Then again, I don't understand this love humans speak of." 

"No, neither do I. I believe we felt it once as humans...all of those years ago, in the castle..."

"Don't speak of that," Dosakusa ordered, her eyes narrowing.

"You miss them as much as I do, Dosakusa. You think about them a lot, I can tell." He poked his forehead. (A/N: for any clarification, Aitou can't really read minds, but he can see into a person's memories, as you know from A Little's Enough and tell what they were thinking at certain points in time.) 

"Shut up, baka," she grumbled, rolling over.

"Mamma and Father wouldn't want you to suffer this much, nee-chan. I'm sure they miss us too..."

"I said let it the hell go!" she cried suddenly sitting up. "I don't want to speak of this!"

"I know they would hate of we've become...what we've done to people."

"AITOU! Stop it!" she screamed, covering her ears. "I don't like this!"

He could see tears forming in the corner of his sister's eyes and sat down beside her on the futon. He brushed the hair out of her eyes and kissed her forehead. "I know. But you need to talk about it, Dosa-chan. You don't even remember your real name..."

"Do you?" she challenged with a glare. He shook his head sadly. It had been so many decades ago that he had been called by his past name. He had no recollection of it. Aitou was all that he could trace back. 

"Forgive me, sister. I just worry that we're going to forget our parents soon..."

Dosakusa whipped her eyes and looked away. _Me too_, she thought.

* * *

chapter 3 done. ;) R&R PLEASE! 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 now! And **MadeNew** I would like to thank you SO much for your reviews! It makes MOTH and I so happy to have someone who likes the story so much! Love you!!!

Anyways, copyrights...ugh...I don't own Inuyasha or any characters related and such and such. MOTH owns Nicada and I owe Dosakusa and Aitou.

* * *

Nicada sat outside on the porch, Kanna and Kagura had retired to bed long ago, but she for one couldn't sleep. She leaned back against on the roof support beams and began singing the Song of Parting to herself. (the one song sung by the kids in IY movie 4) The twins bothered her, though the one called Aitou did not seem as bad as his sister, but still they were a threat to her Lord. She rolled over on her side and finally got to her feet before heading down the hall and too her own bedchamber.

Nicada pulled out two barrier sutra from her obi and placed them on both sides of the door, this had become a precaution ever since the night after she had moved in with Naraku. She changed from her kimono and underrobe into a white nightdress before retying the obi around her waist and getting settled in her futon. She grabbed her ragged yellow and still slightly pudgy stuffed animal bunny Popo from underneath her pillow and hugged him to her chest along with her Inazuma-Katana (her sword). She lay on the futon in the dark, not even drifting into sleep until dawn.

It was early in the morning when someone knocked on the twins' door. Aitou groaned but poked his head up from under his blanket, glaring at the door. It was Kagura, the wind sorceress. He could hear the tenor of her memories bustling around his head.

"What do you want, Kagura?" he grumbled. Dosakusa sighed in her sleep and rolled over.

"Naraku wants you two up now. He's got an errand for you."

"Yeah?" Aitou said, pulling the blanket over his head. "Too bad. I'm tired."

"Hey!" Kagura shouted. A sudden gust of wind caused the door to bang open. Both the twins shot up and glared at her. "I said get your little asses up! This isn't a joke! Naraku has a special errand for you two!"

"Fine, fine," Aitou sneered. Dosakusa was rubbing sleep from her eyes as she looked down at the floor. The sun was barely up! Why in the world did Naraku want them up at this hour?

When they were finally dressed and ready, they presented themselves to Naraku, who had all of his little incarnations and servants standing beside him. Nicada looked most annoyed to see them out of the four. Kanna, the white child merely looked on, her face apathetic.

"Ah, so nice to see you two," Naraku greeted them. "I have something for you two to do for me."

"What?" Dosakusa asked, looking at her fingernails.

He smiled. "I have found the location of another jewel shard. I would like you and Yamie to retrieve it."

The twins exchanged startled looks before glancing at Nicada. She was staring, puzzled, at Naraku. He merely smiled. "I know, none of you are happy, but I don't trust you two. Yamie will watch you for me, won't you?" He nodded at the three quarter dog demon. She smiled and nodded fervantly. He grinned back.

"Good. You will leave in ten minutes." He said this more for the twins' benefits rather than Nicada. She knew the system.

"You have the location?" Dosakusa questioned, looking at Nicada.

"Of course," Naraku replied. "Aitou knows, don't you?"

The boy made a face but told him that he did. He could see Naraku's memories and learned of the location through them. It didn't seem that much of a challenge. It was more of a test for he and his sister to see how loyal they would truly be. If they showed any signs of suspicision, Nicada was to kill them both.

When it was time to leave, they were standing outside of the castle, Aitou and Dosakusa waiting as Nicada bid Naraku farewell. They were talking quietly together, Naraku's face stern but yet Aitou noticed a different look in his eyes. It caught him by surprise.

"C'mon, dog!" Doskusa called out. "I haven't gotten all day for you!"

Nicada glared but then bowed to Naraku and waved before she followed after them, her long hair flowing behind her.

The three-quarter female dog-demon trailed after the twins, her mind currently rewinding the small conversation her and Naraku had had moments before her departure with them.

_'You will be watching won't you, Naraku-sama?' she questioned, her golden-ember eyes looking into his crimson ones with pure endearment. _

_"From Kanna's mirror as always." he answered, caressing her cheek with his fingertips for a brief second._

She sighed inwardly before picking up her pace, her sword was at her waist and on her back was a pure black longbow-a gift from her Lord- and an old worn leather quiver which used to belong to her mother, brimming with freshly made arrows.

Nicada looked over at Aitou, "You were once human weren't you?"

Aitou looked over at Nicada. "Yeah, so what?" he asked.

She merely shrugged. "Just curious."

"My sister and I have not been human for quite some time," he finally replied after a long silence. The dog-demon looked over at him. "I don't remember what it's like..."

"Don't talk to her about that stuff, Aitou," Dosakusa called over her shoulder. "She doesn't need to hear about that."

Aitou shook his head and looked at Nicada. "I'm sorry about her. She's...she's something else. I don't think she was like this when we were human. But what do I know? I personally don't think you're that bad, I just don't know who you are."

They were silent again, leaving Nicada to contemplate what Aitou had just told her. It was weird how he could change personalities so quickly.

"I can read people's memories," Aitou began again. "I can see into their past and recreate it. That's my power. My name means 'regret' for what I inflict on others.

"But," he added, looking intently at her, "for some odd reason, I can't really see into your past. I can't even really get the conversation you just had with Naraku. Your memories come and go in blindly fast blurs."

"How does that feel?" she asked, wanting to hear more. "To hear such things?"

Aitou closed his eyes. "Like mini movies that flash through my head constantly. I can see Kagura's most clearly. They're interesting...but I'm most attuned to Dosakusa's memories."

Speaking of the tiny demon, she was walking much too far ahead of her brother and Nicada. She didn't care to hear what they were talking about.

"Why is that?" Aitou questioned her. "Why can't I read your memories?"

The three-quarter female dog-demon took a second to run the answer through her mind, she looked down at the crimson red obi around her waist, and straighted it. "You wouldn't want to see my past. If you really want to see it... I can just drop my defenses." she answered, but from what the young boy could tell she regretted saying it immediately, before turning around and looking up into the sky. Naraku's insects were following them.

They had been walking for hours now, and sun was already setting there was no way they were going to make it back to Naraku's Castle before nightfall. Nicada sighed inwardly just glad that tonight was not a full moon, but she hated being away from her Lord, she rarely left his side. She was also weary from lack of sleep but the sooner they brought the Jewel shard back to Naraku the better. Dosakusa and Aito did not seem tired in the least, a growl rose in Nicada's throat as her golden-ember eyes pierced through the shadowed path ahead. Before she could even draw her longbow they were surrounded by demons.

"Well," Nicada sighed, "At least we're closer to the shikon shard now."

* * *

Ooh, I left it at a little cliffy, didn't I? ;p 

reveiw please, my loves


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 is brought to you by **purplefirestarter **and **Maiden of the Heavens**! hehehe

I don't own Inuyasha, as we all are aware of (**shoos away men in suits**)but MOTH owns Nicada and I own Dosa-chan and Aitou. 

* * *

The three of them looked around as the demons surrounded them. They varied in shapes and sizes. Some large and powerful, other small and weaker looking. Dosakusa and Aitou cxchanged looks; this was going to be a snap. Nicada looked over at them and watched as their eyes lit up and they scanned the demons. 

"There!" Aitou cried, pointing at the largest of the demons. It was a black wolf-like youkai with three orange eyes and two tails. All three of the demons could sense the shard in it's throat. 

"Let's take care of these weaker things first," Dosakusa suggested before turning into a ball of light. Her body flew to a small demon, instantly slicing its head off. Aitou followed suit, diving at demons in a blue flash. 

Nicada drew her longbow and aimed an arrow at a large snake demon. Her blue spirtiual power easily ripped through it, disintagrating it instantly. 

It was an easy victory against the small demons. In a matter of minutes Nicada, Aitou, and Dosakusa defeated the lot of them. The only one that remained was the large black demon. 

His ears flattened back and he shifted his body, ready to pounce. It was clear that he was angry that his demons had been taken down and he was out for some vengence. 

Dosakusa smirked before her body was engulfed in light. She flew up to him, aiming at his neck. Raising himself up on his hind legs, he swiped at the light with his paw, sending Dosakusa flying backward. 

"Nee-chan!" Aitou cried, running over to her. 

Dosakusa sat up and stared wide-eyed at the youkai. "He's...he's even faster than I am..." 

"This won't be so easy," Aitou mumbled as Nicada approached the mightly demon, her eyes determined. 

Nicada snarled, baring fangs. Her longbow back over her shoulder, she wouldn't need it for this. Her sword was still sheathed, she didn't want to use it on the demon. She wasn't one for fighting unfairly, unless it was absolutely necessary. 

The wolf-like youkai sneered, almost laughing. "You think you can beat me, Hanyou?" 

Nicada rushed at him and ready to punch hard across the face. Ready to feel the pressure of his jawbone cracking under the impact, but the impact never came, the youkai demon had grabbed her arm and had sliced it with his claws. The sleeve of her gi was now torn to shreds, blood dripped massively to the ground from her shredded arm. She viciously kicked him hard in the jaw, feeling the bone crack, he howled in pain as he released her. 

The three-quarter female dog demon, landed in a crouched position, clutching her bleeding arm. the youkai lunged at her but she quickly dodged it by leaping into the air. She took the opertunity and struck him hard in the neck, ripping through the flesh with Claws of Death as her black claws burned green in the shape of a skull and crossbones, she was just about to grab the shard, when he turned and struck her hard across the face. Black dots danced in front of Nicada's eyes as finished taking the shard out and the wolf-like youkai disappated. 

She fell to her knees, bloodied and wounded, The dog demon girl looked over at Aitou. 

"Is Dosakusa-chan going to be alright?" she questioned.

Aitou looked up from his sister up to the female dog demon. "I think she'll be fine." He eyed Nicada's wounded arm. "What about you?" 

"Don't worry about me," she replied. 

"Dosa-chan," Aitou mumbled, shaking her for she had passed out during the battle. "Wake up... Dammit Dosakusa we got the jewel shard! Open your freaking eyes!" 

Finally, the young demon stirred and opened her eyes. "Aitou-kun..." 

Aitou sighed in relief and hugged his sister tightly. "You scared me when you passed out, nee-chan. I didn't know what to think." 

"It'll take a lot more than that to kill me," she said simply. 

"I know...I still worried." 

She looked at her brother for a moment before smiling. "Are you all right?" 

"Fit as a fiddle," he said, looking at Nicada. "Nicada-san didn't get off so lucky though..." 

Dosakusa made eye contact with the three quarter female dog demon. She saw how bloody and messed up she was. She couldn't find a fault for her trying as hard as she did. Dosakusa nodded once at Nicada, showing her gratitiude. 

"Glad everyone's okay," she said, standing up with her brother. "And since we have what Naraku wants, let's get back to the castle." 

Aitou offered his shoulder to Nicada, who looked more than reluctant to take it. But his eyes showed nothing other than kindness so she allowed it. She leaned on him for most of the way back to the castle, where Naraku was waiting anxiously for them to return.

Nicada was barely conscious by the time they made it back to Naraku's castle. She looked at the blood trail she had left and growled realizing the stupid youkai had poisoned her when he had clawed up her arm. She followed Dosakusa and Aitou to where Naraku sat on the porch. She staggered and then everything went black as she fainted, the jewel shard still clutched in her fist.

It was a while before Nicada came to. Many hours past as she lay on her futon, unconscious. Naraku and the others had done their best to patch up her wounds and remove the poision, but she was going to need much rest before she was back to her normal self. 

After a while, she realized that she was half-awake, and could hear the conversation going on between Naraku and the twins. 

"You let her get this hurt," Naraku accused. 

Dosakusa made a face. "I was kinda knocked out myself." 

Naraku shifted his anger to Aitou. "What about you? Don't you tell me that you were taking care of your sister because that's bull. You could've helped out Yamie." 

Aitou rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Sorry, Naraku." 

"Another thing!" he growled, irked. "You will refer to me as Naraku-sama from this point onward!" 

"Right, Naraku-sama," he said softly. 

"Don't submit yourself so easily, Aitou-kun!" Dosakusa cried. "He's not worth it!" 

Naraku stepped forward and elbowed Dosakusa across her face, sending her backward into the wall. Aitou stared wide-eyed at Naraku. 

"You need to learn your place with me, girl," he said sternly. "I don't care what I say to your brother, you do not speak to me like that. It's your fault that Yamie is in this condition." 

Dosakusa sat up and touched her cheek in the spot that Naraku had hit her. She wanted nothing more that to kill that stupid hanyou, but the look on Aitou's face made her remain where she was. He was frightened, a look that she barely remembered... 

She remembered the fire...the heat as it radiated around them. She remembered running around, trying to find her brother, but she couldn't find him in the smoke. She called out his name until she found him in the attic. He was curled up in the corner, coughing. As she approached him, he looked up at her and she saw that his hazel eyes were deathly afraid... 

She shook her head and locked eyes with Aitou, who was suddenly pale. The memory had gone through her straight into his head, seeing what she recalled. It shook his being, causing him to fall to the ground, clutching his head. 

"What?" Naraku asked. "What is wrong with you, now?" 

Memories flashed through his head, memories of the fire, the night that they had died alone in the attic. It caused his mind to fill up to the point of madness. 

"Aitou-kun!" Dosakusa screamed, running over to him. 

Nicada, who was still half-asleep, was extremely confused as to what was going on. But she couldn't bring herself to open her eyes. Pain kept them shut. 

"Dosa-chan," Aitou whispered. "I'm all right." 

"Oh nii-chan," she said softly. "I'm sorry you had to see that." 

He just shook his mass of dark brown hair and glanced at Naraku. "It's okay. I'll be fine." 

Naraku just rolled his scarlet eyes and looked down at Nicada, who was still sleeping. If he wasn't too careful, these twins could cause his entire plan to go down the drain.

* * *

I introduced a little of their past right there. It's a little sad, but I think it's worth hearing. 

Anyways, hope you liked it! (review) ;)


End file.
